A number of different topics have been studied in the general field of free energy transduction and biophysics of biological systems. The most important areas in which progress has been made are the study of dynamics of flagellar motor rotation in bacteria, the dequenching kinetics of fluorescence of lipid-like probes in membrane fusion systems, the equilibrium binding of caldesmon molecules to actin in the presence of myosin molecules, and one-dimensional random walks in the presence of traps.